Bantu
Bantu (バヌトゥ, Banutu, Banutu in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, and their remakes. Little is known about Bantu's background outside his history with Tiki and his strong resistance to madness, unlike other Manaketes. He is an elderly Manakete who took pity on the Divine Dragon Tiki, who is forced to constantly sleep otherwise she would go insane. He decided to free and travel with her, keeping her sanity intact. He was separated with her, and joins up with Marth to save her. In the second book, he is once again separated with Tiki by Gotoh's orders and he eventually meets up with Marth to help him again in the eastern village on an island by Cashmere bridge, when theft stole his dragonstone. In his ending he abandons his Firestone and leaves for parts unknown. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Manakete |1 |18 |2 |3 |4 |1 |2 |3 |0 |6 |Dragonstone | - |} Growth Rates |10% |0% |10% |0% |10% |0% |0% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Base Stats |Manakete |3 |18 |2 |3 |4 |1 |2 |3 |1 |5 |Dragonstone | - |} Growth Rates |10% |0% |10% |0% |10% |0% |0% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Manakete |1 |20 |2 |0 |3 |4 |1 |3 |1 |6 |Dragonstone | - |} Growth Rates |40% |20% |10% |20% |10% |10% |10% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Manakete |3 |18 |2 |0 |3 |4 |1 |3 |1 |6 |Dragonstone | - |} Growth Rates |40% |20% |10% |20% |10% |10% |10% |5% |} Support Relationships Supports *Tiki Supported by *The Avatar *Tiki *Nagi Recruitment In FE1/11, You can find him in a village to the south inside some walls during the chapter Lefcandith Gauntlet. He starts out with no weapons and looks for his Firestone, which can be obtained by visiting a village during Champions of Aurelis. He can be a decent Manakete to use in battle, but has bad growth rates and is statwise considered of lesser use when compared to Tiki or Nagi. Bantu rejoins the army in Book 2 of Monshou no Nazo, and has statiscally not changed much. For reasons unknown, Bantu is not able to use the Ice, Wyvern, and Magestone at all in the original Monshō no Nazo. This has changed in the remake where Bantu can use those dragonstones. In the later stages of the game, Bantu's growth makes him fairly weak compared to most of the other characters, but he is required to recruit Tiki at a later stage in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Death Quotes Trivia *His portrait is an edited version of Gharnef's in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi for the Famicom. *Bantu is the only playable male of the Manakete class. Additionally, Bantu is the only non-Divine manakete to support Marth and the Akaneian League. *He is also mentioned in Fire Emblem Awakening by Nowi when she steps on a shiny spot on maps. Gallery File:BanutuFE1.png|Bantu's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:BanutuFE3.gif|Bantu's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:BantuFE12.PNG|Bantu as he appears in Shadow Dragon and FE12. File:GatoBanut.jpg|Bantu and Gotoh in The Complete File:BantuDragon.jpg|Bantu as a dragon, from the manga. File:Tiki and Bantu (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Bantu (along with Tiki) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Manakete